The present invention relates to systems for pumping fluids, and more specifically, to high efficiency fluid pumping systems.
Many different kinds of systems have been developed for pumping fluids. Generally such systems include a source of power, a fluid pump and pipes to carry the fluid to and from the pumping system. Examples include pumping systems for municipal water and sewer systems, industrial pumping systems, and residential pumping systems, such as swimming pool pumps. Fluid pumping systems consume a significant portion of the power consumed by modern civilization. It has been estimated that pool pumps alone account for about 25% of the electrical usage of homes having swimming pools.